Omen Breaker Side Story: The History
by Homo Explosion
Summary: Full Title: Omen Breaker Side Story: The History of the King and Queen Backstory to the whole "Why are Tigerstar and Firestar called King and Queen in Omen Breaker?" Because they dominate, that's why! SLASH Tigerstar/Firestar, what else do I write?
1. The History of the King and Queen

**I don't know why I even try to keep stories on schedule. So...TigerFire... yep...**

**Everything falls apart in 'The Darkest Hour'.**

**I got this idea when I was watching a Scourge AMV. Why do I do these things?**

* * *

Tigerstar was dead.

Firestar couldn't breathe. He stared as the light from Tigerstar's eyes faded, never to be seen again.

No.

No!

"No!" Firestar growled out.

He could feel the cats surrounding him staring at him. All in confusion.

"No. No, no, no, no!"

Firestar knew when he broke. He felt the pain overwhelm him. He felt the way his heart gave out.

Not Tigerstar. Anyone but Tigerstar.

Firestar let out a breath and slowly turned his gaze to the tom.

He was smirking. Tigerstar was bleeding out at his paws, covering them with blood and the BloodClan leader looked _satisfied._

Firestar will kill him.

"You snake-hearted piece of fox-dung! I'm going to shred you into mousedust!" Firestar yowled before he leaped forward.

Scourge's eyes widened only for a second before Firestar landed on the smaller tom, his jaws closing around Scrouge's throat.

Firestar clenched down hard, before growling and ipping backwards, a chunk of Scourge's throat coming with him.

Dead silence followed as Firestar dropped the chunk of flesh on the ground.

Scourge stared wide-eyed at Firestar, disbelief on his face before he fell. His blood soon mingled with Tigerstar's.

Firestar's breathing became less harsh as he stared at the dead tom. He felt his tail slowly start to go back and forth, a feeling of satisfaction sweeping over him.

"I hope you rot in whatever place cats like you go to."

"F-Firestar...what...?" Graystripe stuttered out, not believing what he just saw.

Firestar continued to stare at Scourge and the chunk of neck before turning his gaze to the rest of the BloodClan cats.

"Leave. Now."

The cats gave no reply as they back away, some running while other stumbled away in a daze.

Firestar stood still as the enemies left, only letting out a long breath when they had left his sight.

"Firestar..." Tallstar stated, staring at the orange tom.

"It's over."

"You just ripped out his throat!" Sandstorm exclaimed.

Firestar gave no reply as he came to stand between Tigerstar and Scourge's bodies. He scoffed at the dead black tom and used his back legs to shove him away. He turned towards Tigerstar's body and curled up next to him, soaking in the puddle of blood.

Firestar listened to no one as he prayed to StarClan. Praying that they would light his path.

"Please, StarClan, please."

* * *

Firestar didn't move for 3 days. Sleeping next to Tigerstar's corpse, chatting with him, something he never got to do when the tabby tom was alive.

* * *

Graystripe and the other ThunderClan cats finally dragged him away on the fourth day.

* * *

When he escaped on the second day of being kept away, they had already moved his body. He didn't talk to any cat for a whole moon.

* * *

He glared at Sandstorm everytime she was in a tree's-length away. Graystripe could get within a fox-length before Firestar lashed out. He now has a scar and is blind in his right eye.

* * *

They asked him to step down from being a leader after that.

* * *

Or they would've if they hadn't found Cloudtail and Whitestorm dead at the front of Firestar's den, bloody paw prints disappearing in the forest.

No one looked for him.

* * *

Firestar jumped in front of a monster.

* * *

He finally found Tigerstar after searching a place called the 'Dark Forest' for many moons.

* * *

It only took 7 moons for Firestar to get Tigerstar to trust him.

* * *

Took 3 moons to get Tigerstar to try and breed him.

* * *

It only took a season and 2 moons to get Tigerstar to agree to be his mate.

* * *

Took less time for Tigerstar to take over the Dark Forest.

* * *

It took even less time for the Dark Forest cats started calling Tigerstar the 'King' and Firestar the 'Queen'.

* * *

After that, they started building the number of their cats up.

* * *

They would win the coming fight. Just watch them.

Let the Clans **_bleed_**.

* * *

**I can't bring myself to regret it, I'm to tired. The next chapter is a story idea that's been bugging the heck out of me. I don't know if I'll write it. A couple people on DeviantArt want me to...**


	2. Story PlotIdea Collab?

**...I have a new idea? *gets shot and yelled at* I'm working on the others, I swear! This just...Came to me! Okay?**

**Summary: The Darkest Hour; Chapter 22; Pg. 253 'But not even StarClan could heal this terrible wound.' They might not be able to heal it, but who says Tigerstar couldn't have escaped that fate with a life and help from someone even he didn't expect. TigerFire Slash**

**I can't even feel sorry.**

**NOTE: THIS CHAPTER HAS ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO DO WITH MY STORY OMEN BREAKER.**

* * *

_"Wait! Hold the line!"_

_Tigerstar felt every painful breath as he panted loudly, his fight for his life exhausting him. He glimpsed surprised green eyes before he felt his body jerk and everything go black._

* * *

**The pain had disappeared. He glanced down to see that the opened wound of Scourge's swipe was no longer trying to cut him in half.**

**What was going on?**

**"_Tigerstar."_**

**Tigerstar slowly lifted his head to stare at the she-cat before him.**

**"_Spottedleaf?"_**

**The she-cat blinked at him. Once, twice, three times before she spoke again, "_Why are you here?_"**

**"_Scourge._" Tigerstar said before thinking. He frowned and realized he was correct. One swipe from the small tom had killed him.**

**"But...This is not right."**

**"_What are you going on about_?"**

**"_You still have a life left, Tigerstar_."**

**Tigerstar stares in astonishment. He still had a life left?**

**"_You must go back, Tigerstar. You've been gone for too long. Go. Maybe this time, you'll do what is truly right."_**

**Tigerstar felt his body slowly seize up in a wave of pain, his eyes tearing as he stared as Spottedleaf- no, as he slowly faded.**

* * *

Tigerstar opened his eyes, but quickly shut them when he felt his eyes burn. Sunlinght danced across his fur from above the trees that surrounded him.

He must have been moved.

He slowly lifted his head and feeling no dizzyness, he shoke it violently to shake off any dust that clung to his pelt.

He glanced around and instantly knew where he was.

The Great Sycamore stretched above him, it's branches hanging over him and it's roots twisting around him.

Tigerstar slowly stood on unsteady legs and glanced down. He was not surprised to see a fresh scar covering his throat and stretching al lthe way down to his to his tail.

The scar looked new, yet healed. How long had Tigerstar been asleep, if that was even what he'd been doing?

"You need to be quiet, Bramblepaw, you're scaring all the prey away."

"I know, I know, it's just... "

"...I'm sorry. For your father. He wasn't the bet of cats, but... no cat deserves to die like he did."

"Thank you, Sandstorm. Do... Do you know what they did with his body?"

"I'm afraid I don't. Some of us went back to see if he was still there, but TigerClan must have moved and buried him."

"Oh."

"Why don't we head back to camp? I know Firestar asked me to take you out hunting, but I think we could both use some rest."

"Yeah," Bramblepaw replied quietly. "Thanks."

Tigerstar allowed himself to poke his head around the tree to watch his son and the ThunderClan she-cat walk back towards their camp.

So he had been moved. By who was the question.

* * *

**Does somebody wanna try out this plot? I'll help with ideas, it could be a collab! An RP! Anything! :) My dA username is Omenshadow. Link is on my profile.**


End file.
